


Идти вперёд

by AlmaAmentet



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Нишка обрела слишком многое, о чём не смела мечтать – лишь затем, чтобы потерять это в одночасье. Она не может вернуться к прежней жизни, но пока не понимает, что делать дальше. Рано или поздно ей приходится признать: жизнь не стоит на месте.
Relationships: Female Knight Captain & Neeshka (Neverwinter Nights)
Kudos: 1





	Идти вперёд

Какая нелепая ирония судьбы! Чем она прогневила богов, что заслужила такое? Менее мучительно было бы остаться на своём месте или пасть ниже. Погибнуть от рук стражников, получить нож в спину от вчерашних товарищей. Скитаться дальше по дорогам и однажды затеряться на безымянном перепутье, сгинув в тенях. Никто не стал бы оплакивать её, даже не заметил пропажи.

Но Нишка обрела слишком многое, о чём раньше не смела мечтать – лишь затем, чтобы потерять это в одночасье.

Раны на теле затягивались, только это не радовало совершенно. Когда ей сообщили, что Элрин пропала без вести, Нишка не выдержала. Она отвернулась к стене и разрыдалась, а после долго не хотела никого видеть. Она не могла вернуться к прежней жизни, но другой не знала и боялась не справиться одна.

Тогда, в Твердыне, Нишка почувствовала, будто древние стены легли на плечи и раздавят её хрупкое тело, если не подчиниться тёмной воле… Она выстояла ради Элрин, а теперь Элрин нет. И на сердце лёг груз гораздо более тяжёлый. Может, лучше было погибнуть под завалом, чем выносить такое.

Её опорой и поддержкой, как ни странно, стала Зджаев. Нишка с удивлением обнаружила, что радовалась обществу странной женщины и больше не считала её занудой. Перед последней битвой Зджаев обещала Элрин позаботиться о её подруге, и ради этого задержалась в Крепости после войны. Это она помогла Нишке выбраться, удержала, когда та из последних сил кинулась к порталу, в котором исчезла Элрин.

Возможно, зря старалась.

Зджаев нужно было возвращаться домой. Загадочная гитцераи итак провела на этом плане слишком много времени. Нишка пыталась задержать её, притворялась, что чувствует себя хуже, чем на самом деле, и вовсе не идёт на поправку. В действительности по ночам, когда никто не видел, она уже наведывалась в свою прежнюю комнату, перепрятала тайник – скорее по привычке, в попытке отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

Настал день, и Зджаев сказала:

\- Знай, что сегодня я уйду.

\- Но почему? – Нишка вскинула брови, непритворно расстроившись.

\- Сколько можно оттягивать неизбежное? Ты давно уже справляешься без меня.

\- Неправда! – возразила она.

\- Ходишь ночью по коридорам…

\- Эделина тебе сказала?

Камеристка однажды встретила Нишку тогда, пришлось сунуть ей золотой из тайника за молчание. Но девушка не выглядела надёжной и могла проболтаться из вредности.

\- Сама знаю.

Зджаев улыбнулась, а Нишка помрачнела ещё больше. Она не желала оставаться наедине с пустотой и растерянностью, возникших после пропажи Элрин. Она не знала, что с ними делать.

\- Слушай, - Зджаев приблизилась и посмотрела на Нишку в упор, - тебе тяжело, понимаю…

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь! – выпалила та, и на глаза навернулись слёзы, - ни-че-го!

\- Всё понимаю, - гитцераи оставалась невозмутимой, излучала доброту и спокойствие, - и хочу лишь знать, что когда уйду, ты сохранишь в сердце надежду. Я верила, что Элрин приведёт нас к победе над Королём теней, теперь буду верить, что она вернётся, целая и невредимая. Я не вижу её среди мёртвых, значит, не всё потеряно.

\- Говорить можно что угодно, - всхлипнув, ответила Нишка, - но делать-то что?

Зджаев продолжала:

\- Знай, что этот путь ты проделала не напрасно. Ведь ты давно не та Нишка, которую Элрин встретила у форта Локе. Меня не было с вами, но я вижу, - она снова мягко улыбнулась.

\- Глупо отступать, когда столько пройдено. Не сходи с выбранного пути, ради Элрин, ради себя, и всего, что нам довелось пережить, вместе и по отдельности. Знай, что стоит двигаться дальше

Нишка не нашла, что ответить. Она всхлипывала, краем покрывала вытирала слёзы, ручьями катившиеся по щекам, а Зджаев просто была рядом, как в предыдущие дни.

Наконец, гитцераи добавила:

\- Элрин не с нами, но знай, что ты обрела семью, которую давно искала. Разве нет? Остальным тоже не всё равно и по-своему нелегко.

Позже Зджаев вышла из комнаты, исчезла из Крепости. Больше её не видели на этом плане.

А Нишка уже не плакала, она смотрела в потолок и думала. Элрин пропала, но осталась Крепость, ставшая ей домом – глупо уходить отсюда обратно в неизвестность. И Келгар теперь относится к ней иначе. Не такой противный этот дворф, как выглядел в первые месяцы знакомства. Он ведь пытался поговорить с Нишкой, даже выражал признательность, насколько умел. Келгар был явно впечатлён её поведением в Твердыне, тем, что не предала Элрин и пошла до конца. Но тогда она не слушала, и даже не хотела сказать что-нибудь колкое, как обычно. Лишь отворачивалась, плакала и повторяла, что Элрин не вернёшь.

Для всех Элрин значила немало. Она сумела их сплотить, таких разных. Они думали, что едва могут выносить друг друга, но потом вместе выступили против Короля теней и победили. Не каждый отряд наёмников с большой дороги такое может.

И Сэнд. Редкостный зануда и ворчун, он тоже пытался изобразить участие, как мог, но и его она оттолкнула тогда. После Сэнд прислал пару нарядных платьев – Нишка никогда не носила таких сама, лишь сбывала перекупщикам, если везло. При других обстоятельствах она не устала бы вертеться перед зеркалом, а теперь едва взглянула на богатую вышивку, привычно отвернулась к стене и продолжила оплакивать свою нелепую судьбу.

Наверно, не стоит больше отворачиваться. Всё же вместе они обрели семью, которой им так не хватало. А это много значит, особенно сейчас. Может, уже завтра она наденет одно из этих платьев, спустится к остальным. И даже объявит, что готова принять участие в церемонии чествования героев Войны Теней. Сэнд говорил, что всё состоится, как только они смогут собраться и прибыть в Невервинтер, почему-то хотел, чтобы все были в сборе. Он решил подождать, пока Нишка окончательно поправится, но она упорно оттягивала этот момент. Предлагала ехать без неё, но Сэнд настоятельно просил подумать лучше.

Наверно, хватит. Бег времени неумолим, как ни пытайся задержать его. Рано или поздно приходится столкнуться с собой и принять решение. Зджаев мудра и права во всём: глупо отворачиваться, когда пройден такой большой и сложный путь. Пора вставать и идти дальше.


End file.
